Fake Reason
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: [chapter 2-end] hey.. di luar ada alien yang datang menyerang. Ayo kabur!" "apa? alien? Dimana ? ayo kita kabur!""makanya banyak belajar. Luhan babo!"ujar namja berkulit putih tersebut innocent, di tutup dengan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "yak! Oh SEHunn!" - EXO GS FF HUNHAN Bubble Tea Couple
1. Chapter 1

FAKE REASON

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Support Cast :

Xiumin

Genre :

Romance, School Life

Rate :

M(anis)

Lenght :

Rencana twoshoot

Desc :

Cast adalah milik tuhan dan cerita adalah punya Se Ra dengan sedikit di pengaruhi oleh komik yang pernah Se Ra baca.

"hey.. di luar ada alien yang datang menyerang. Ayo kabur!"teriak seorang namja kurus berbadan jangkung menggebrak sebuah pintu kelas tak bersalah, dimana siswa-siswi di dalamnya sibuk dengan percakapan dan keributan yang di buat masing-masingnya.

"apa? alien? Dimana ? ayo kita kabur Xiumin ah!"ajak seorang yeoja berpipi chubby tak cukup tinggi dengan panik menarik panik tangan chingu yang berada di sampingnya.

Tawa menggelegar pecah di kelas itu melihat tingkah panik yeoja tersebut. Semua mata benar-benar menuju padanya, dan tentu saja si penyebar berita aneh tersebut yang paling terpingkal-pingkal.

"kabur kemana kita, Luhan ah?"ejek sekumpulan namja di kelas itu, sementara lainnya juga berkomentar seperti "lucu sekali dia, mana ada alien" , "apa dia tadi tertidur?" , "yeoja yang benar-benat konyol" tentu saja setiap komentar di akhiri tertawa di belakangnya dan itu membuat yeoja bernama Luhan itu memanyunkan bibirnya sebal karena merasa di kerjai.

"hahah... sudah ku duga ternyata lagi-lagi hanya kau yang terjebak dengan lelucon konyol seperti itu. dasar bodoh!"ejek namja yang menyampaikan berita konyol tersebut. Membuat Luhan mendelik tajam padanya.

"kau sih terlalu gampang percaya pada sesuatu, di tipu dia terus,kan?"tegur yeoja yang di tarik oleh Luhan tadi, jelas sekali di matanya raut ingin mengajak berperang namja berkulit putih terpancar di mata Luhan.

"tapi, Xiumin .."suara Luhan hendak protes di potong begitu saja.

"makanya banyak belajar. Luhan babo!"ujar namja berkulit putih tersebut innocent, di tutup dengan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"yak! Oh SEHunn!" amuk Luhan. Namja bernama Sehun itu meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja keluar kelas tanpa mengacuhkan teriakan dari Luhan.

"Oh Sehun menyebalkan! aku tak akan pernah mempercayaimu lagi! aku tak akan mendengarkan katamu lagi!"

_..._

"ah.. awas! Ada kotoraan!"suara seorang namja memperingatkan.

"ah dimana? Dimana? Apa aku menginjaknya?"panik Luhan yang langsung menghindar dengam tampang bodoh dan kagetnya.

Lagi-lagi kekehan menyebalkan yang menyapa telinga Luhan. Seketika merubah raut wajah Luhan yang berbinar menjadi sebal.

"aku bohong kok"kata Sehun dengan poker face menyebalkannya.

"oh Sehun"geram Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh pada Sehun, yang entah kenapa memancing Sehun untuk terus tertawa.

Luhan yang malas untuk marah-marah dan berdebat dengan Sehun, memutuskan untuk berbalik meninggalkan namja menyebalkan yang berkali-kali menipunya.

"hey, kenapa kau pulang lewat sana? Rute kita kan searah"tegur Sehun yang kemudian melambaikan tangannya mengajak.

"eh benarkah?"tanya Luhan tak yakin dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"ayolah cepat, kita pulang!"ajak Sehun, membuat Luhan semakin bingung. Namun, ia heran entah ia memilih untuk menerima ajakan Sehun. Sudahlah, tak ada yang salah dengan punya teman untuk pulang bersamakan? Ya, walaupun orang itu Sehun.

"aku paling suka minum bubble tea disana. Kau suka bubble tea? Menurutku bubble tea itu minuman terlezat dan menyegarkan di dunia ... "celoteh Sehun di sepanjang jalan, yang hanya di tanggapi oleh Luhan dengan 'eh' 'oh' 'iya' atau 'oke' dan juga Luhan berada berjarak 5 langkah di belakang Sehun. Membuat Sehun harus sedikit berteriak ketika bercerita.

Luhan masih saja berjalan sedikit melambat, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sehun memperlambat langkahnya juga dan terkesan menunggunya. Ia hanya canggung dengan namja beraura menyeramkan seperti es namun ternyata sangat jahil dan talkactive di depannya. Ia terus menunduk sambil menyimak apa yang di ceritakan oleh Sehun.

"ahhk! Akhh!"pekik Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut dengan memegang dadanya. Tubuhnya naik turun seolah mencari udara untuk memasukinya. Dahinya mengerut seolah menahan sakit sementara matanya terpejam. Sehun terlihat begitu kesakitan, membuat Luhan segera berlari ke tempat Sehun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke badan jembatan yang mereka lewati.

"kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Luhan sangat panik. Ia tak begitu ahli merawat seseorang yang sakit, ia tak tahan juga melihat ekspresi Sehun yang begitu kesakitan. Banyak hal berkeliaran dalam pikirannya.

Luhan berusaha menghilangkan kesakitan Sehun dengan mengelus punggungnya, namun tak mengurangi sakit Sehun di mata Luhan. Luhan terus panik. Ia mengelus lembut kepala Sehun namun tetap saja ekspresi Sehun tak membaik. Tak ada seseorang pun juga terlihat melewati jalan yang mereka lewati.

"oh tuhan.. Oh Sehun apa yang harus aku lakukan?"Luhan melirik ke kiri dan kanan mencari apa yang bisa di lakukannya untuk menolong Sehun.

"aku pergi kesana dulu mencari bantuan, kau tunggu disini saja"

Luhan meminta ijin dan segera ingin berlari meminta pertolongan namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"eh? Ada apa?"komentar Luhan kaget karena sang penarik adalah Sehun.

"jangan pergi! Cukup cium saja aku"

"eh?" Luhan kaget lagi, dengan ragu dalam pikirannya hal tersebut terdengar janggal namun pikirannya yang lain menyatakan siapa tau saja memang itu obatnya, ya siapa tahu kan sehun makhluk asing yang butuh hal tersebut atau bisa jadi Sehun terkena kutukan yang mengharuskan itu. Luhan hanya ingin membantu tanpa ada maksud lain, dia juga tak mengerti akan prosedur hukum yang harus ia jalani jika ditemukan Sehun yang telah menjadi mayat terlihat terakhir kali bersamanya.

Luhan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Membuat namja yang berekpresi kesakitan tersebut merubah aura wajahnya menjadi smirk jahil kembali. Jelas sekali, kalau sedari tadi ia hanya berpura-pura.

"hahahhahaa ..." kekehan tawa pecah dari Sehun sebelum Luhan benar-benar menciumnya. Pipi Luhan memerah, ia sangat malu sekaligus kesal pada Sehun yang lagi-lagi mengerjainya. Ia mendudukan diri di tanah menjaga jarak dengan Sehun, ia menghela nafas lega terlebih dahulu, ia merasa lega karena Sehun baik-baik saja. ia mencuri pandang pada Sehun yang masih saja terkekeh, tanpa ia sadari bibirnya melengkung terpesona pada tawa lepas milik Sehun. Namun, ia cepat-cepat menggeleng menghindari fakta konyol tersebut, Luhan memikirkan cara balas dendam pada Sehun.

"hey, kau tak apa? kau marah?"tanya Sehun khawatir pada Luhan sedari tadi terus mengabaikannya. Luhan terus saja berjalan mengabaikan Sehun yang sedari tadi masih setia menganggunya. Luhan sedikit heran apa namja di sampingnya ini tak berniat untuk sekedar meminta maaf.

"Luhan ah, kau lucu sekali kalau sedang marah seperti ini"rayu Sehun, yang tak di pungkiri membuat Luhan hampir tersenyum namun di tahannya sekuat mungkin.

Luhan berhenti tiba-tiba Sehun pun mengikutinya.

"Sehunnah,.."panggil Luhan lembut namun setia menunduk. Sehun memposisikan dirinya di depan Luhan menunggu hal yang ingin di sampaikan padanya. Jujur saja, Sehun sedikit takut kalau yeoja itu menangis, ia lebih menerima di caci maki daripada membuat seseorang menangis.

"wae?"tanya Sehun sedikit deg-degan, mencari kesempatan menatap mata yeoja yang seolah enggan menatapnya tersebut.

Hampir sama dengan deg-degan dan bingungnya Sehun, Luhan juga deg-degan untuk memulai balas dendamnya, ia bingung melakukan yang mana terlebih dahulu. Akhinya dalam hati ia mulai berhitung mundur.

3

2

1

Argghhh...

Arghhh...

"yak! Xi Luhan!"pekik Sehun yang baru saja mendapat tendangan cukup kuat di kakinya dari Luhan. Ketika Sehun reflek merunduk memegang kakinya, Luhan mengambil kesempatan menyentil kepala Sehun.

Luhan sudah berlari lebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun sambil terkekeh sesekali mengirim ejekan kepada Sehun.

"awas kalau kau sampai tertangkap Luhan ah!"ancam Sehun yang mengejar Luhan, Luhan juga terus berlari menghindari Sehun. Keduanya terus tertawa dan berlari menuju tujuan mereka.

_..._

"Luhan ah, kau di suruh songsaengnim membersihkan ruang olahraga"ucap seorang yeoja pada Luhan yang sedang bermandikan keringat. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"ndee.. "seru Luhan pada yeoja yang bersama dengan 3 orang temannya tersebut.

Luhan menuju ruang yang di katakan yeoja yang merupakan teman sekelasnya tersebut. Namun, ia teringat untuk menjemput tasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyelesaikan tugas dari songsaengnimnya tersebut.

"kau lihatkan dia gampang di bodohi"kata yeoja yang menyampaikan informasi pada Luhan tadi. Luhan yang mendengar percakapan tersebut memilih berhenti di tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, bersembunyi agar tak terlihat oleh 4 teman sekelasnya itu.

"iya, tapi kau tega sekali Daeun ah"protes salah satu dari 4 yeoja tersebut.

"iyaa aku setuju dengan yang dikatakan Hyeri, padahal kita yang di suruh membersihkan ruangan tersebut"tambah yeoja yang berukuran sedikit kecil dari yang lainnya.

"memangnya kalian mau membersihkan ruangan itu dan terlambat pulang?"tanya Daeun pada 3 orang lainnya.

Semuanya serentak menggeleng. Tubuh mereka terasa terlalu capek setelah olahraga memikirkan untuk membersihkan ruang tersebut membuat mereka enggan melakukannya, walau hati nurani mereka juga sedikit kasihan pada Luhan. Namun, melihat Luhan yang sepertinya tak banyak protes dan rajin meninggalkan tugas pada orang seperti dia bukanlah hal buruk.

"nah, kalau begitu bantu dia sana"tambah Daeun lagi.

Ketiganya terdiam, mereka lebih memilih merapikan tas untuk segera pulang.

"nah, kajja! Hyeri ah, Minah, Hayoung ahh"Daeun merangkul 3 temannya tersebut dan melangkah keluar kelas dan segera pulang.

Luhan keluar dari area bersembunyinya. Tersenyum tipis pada kebodohannya karena berhasil di tipu lagi, namun pikiranya lebih pada rasa kecewa pada teman sekelas yang ternyata hanya memanfaatkan dan tega menipunya.

Selesai membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan memasukan ke dalam tas. Ia menuju ruang olahraga tersebut. Ia tidak mau keluar dari sana tiba-tiba sudah gelap. Ia sedikit bergegas, mengabaikan bahwa ada seseorang yang juga mendengar apa yang Luhan dengar tadi.

"kau lagi-lagi kena tipu. Dasar babo!"keluh sebuah suara di belakang Luhan yang mengumpulkan bola-bola basket yang dari tadi bergulir dari tangannya.

Luhan tak cukup memahami perasaannya sendiri. Ia kesal karena lagi-lagi ia di bilang bodoh oleh orang yang terlalu sering membodohinya, menjadikan mengerjai seorang Luhan adalah candu baginya. namun, ia sedikit ada perasaan senang karena ternyata ada seseorang dan ia tak sendirian.

"kau berisik sekali, tuan Oh"protes Luhan yang berfokus pada bola-bola orange di lantai. Ia mengabaikan sosok Sehun yang sedari tadi di belakangnya.

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban, bantahan maupun sanggahan yang di dengarnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit tak nyaman, membuatnya membalikan tubuhnya mencari namja yang selalu di ingatnya sebagai namja menyebalkan.

Luhan tersenyum heran, bingung tentang yang di rasakannya. Ia ingin berterimakasih karena pada saat ini di matanya dalam diam Sehun sedang berusaha membantunya membereskan ruangan olahraga tersebut bersamanya. Namun, cukup heran kenapa Sehun berlaku baik padanya, harusnya Sehun memilih tak peduli padanya yang 'bodoh' –menurut Sehun-.

"terima kasih"gumam Luhan berharap Sehun mendengarnya.

Sehun tentu saja mendengarnya karena suara yang memenuhi telinga mereka tak lebih dari langkah-langkah dari kaki mereka sendiri berserta gesekan dari benda yang di seret mereka. Sehun malah hanya mengulum senyumnya, memilih pura-pura tak mendengar.

"hey.. terima kasih"ulang Luhan lagi dengan lebih keras.

Dia merasa harus mengucapkannya meski tak tau kenapa ia tiba-tiba gugup mengatakannya. Kata seperti itu serasa ganjal ketika ia mengucapkan kepada seseorang bernama Sehun tersebut.

"nah, selesai"

Sehun menutup lemari penyimpanan di sudut ruangan tersebut. Kemudian malah menuju pintu keluar mengabaikan Luhan.

"yak! oh Sehun, kau tak mendengarku?"tanya Luhan sebal, menyusul Sehun ke pintu.

"mendengar apa hm?"tanya Sehun, menoleh langsung pada Luhan yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Luhan terdiam sama terdiamnya dengan Sehun yang tadinya berencana memasang gembok untuk mengunci ruangan tersebut. Luhan terdiam menatap wajah Sehun yang dapat terlihat olehnya karena sinar rembulan. Luhan terpesona pada wajah namja tersebut yang baru saja ia sadari begitu tampan meski ada kerutan terganggu di keningnya. Luhan baru tahu kalau bekas luka di pipi Sehun, terlihat begitu jelas dan terlihat menggoda(?), Luhan juga tak tau apa itu kata yang tepat namun itu menarik baginya. sorot mata tajam Sehun itu pun terlihat begitu imut karena Luhan mengingat akan muncul kerutan-kerutan tipis nan manis di ekor mata ketika Sehun tertawa.

"hey..."sapa Sehun, memandang aneh Luhan yang tadi menantang tatapannya seketika menunduk.

Entahlah yang menjadi masalah pada yang ingin di katakannya atau pada sang penanya, lidah Luhan terasa kelu untuk menyampaikan.

"terima kasih"ucap Luhan sekenanya, mengabaikan hatinya yang terasa aneh.

"untuk?"tanggap Sehun singkat. Luhan sudah mulai kembali kesal, malas sekali menjelaskan hal yang rasanya sudah di ketahui.

"membantuku membersihkan ruangan ini, kau sungguh sangat ..."

"jangan aneh-aneh, aku hanya tak mau bertemu dengan ruangan berantakan saat latihan akan latihan besok"potong Sehun pada Luhan yang baru saja ingin memuji Sehun.

Luhan mendengus sebal. Dia kecewa sendiri karena alasan Sehun. Lucu? Sedikit. Luhan sepertinya mulai menginginkan dirinya menjadi alasan Sehun berada di sampingnya sekarang.

Ceklek!

Pintu ruang olahraga itu berhasil di tutup Sehun. Luhan masih menunduk dan menghentakan kakinya sebal.

"hey, ayo pulang sudah gelap"suara Sehun memanggil Luhan beserta gestur mengajak. Luhan terpaksa mengikuti Sehun karena mau dikatakan seperti apapun mereka searah.

_..._

TBC or END?

I miss you,,

yeah, I'm back.. setelah sekian lama. dan yah dengan cerita konyol seperti biasanya. ada yang merindukan?

hahaha, okee.. okee.. yang penting jangan lupa tinggalin review ne..

saranghaee everyonee...


	2. Chapter 2

**_sebelumnya..._**

_Entahlah yang menjadi masalah pada yang ingin di katakannya atau pada sang penanya, lidah Luhan terasa kelu untuk menyampaikan._

_"terima kasih"ucap Luhan sekenanya, mengabaikan hatinya yang terasa aneh._

_"untuk?"tanggap Sehun singkat. Luhan sudah mulai kembali kesal, malas sekali menjelaskan hal yang rasanya sudah di ketahui._

_"membantuku membersihkan ruangan ini, kau sungguh sangat ..."_

_"jangan aneh-aneh, aku hanya tak mau bertemu dengan ruangan berantakan saat latihan akan latihan besok"potong Sehun pada Luhan yang baru saja ingin memuji Sehun._

_Luhan mendengus sebal. Dia kecewa sendiri karena alasan Sehun. Lucu? Sedikit. Luhan sepertinya mulai menginginkan dirinya menjadi alasan Sehun berada di sampingnya sekarang._

_Ceklek!_

_Pintu ruang olahraga itu berhasil di tutup Sehun. Luhan masih menunduk dan menghentakan kakinya sebal._

_"hey, ayo pulang sudah gelap"suara Sehun memanggil Luhan beserta gestur mengajak. Luhan terpaksa mengikuti Sehun karena mau dikatakan seperti apapun mereka searah._

.

.

Sekarang matahari sudah bisa bersenang-senang dalam peraduannya. Sementara seorang yeoja masih sibuk mengurus segala sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan tanggungjawabnya di ruang kelasnya. Ia benar-benar terburu-buru sekarang.

"ah tidak mungkin. Sekarang sudah malam. Bagaimana ini?"

Sang yeoja terburu-buru merapikan barang-barangnya setelah melirik keluar jendela menyadari bahwa matahari telah meninggalkannya. Ia langsung menuju loker untuk terlebih dahulu menyimpan yang di kerjakannya.

"ah sial, kenapa lagi-lagi aku sendiri. Dan pasti kali ini aku sendirian lagi pulang"keluh yeoja yang memeluk erat tugas yang di kerjakannya.

"ah kau?"tanya yeoja itu kaget, melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di sekitar loker siswa sambil memasang sepatunya.

Seseorang itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak percaya dan sedikit prihatin.

"lagi-lagi kau di bodohi hm?"

Luhan tak menyukai nada bicara orang itu menurutnya begitu sok tau dan begitu menghinanya. Apalagi orang itu adalah dia.

"bukan urusanmu, Oh Sehun"

Luhan menghindari Sehun, ia membenci Sehun yang terus-terusan saja mengatainya bodoh. Sebelum Luhan pergi, Sehun yang sedang duduk memasang tali sepatu menahan sebelah tangan Luhan. Mau tak mau menghentikan langkah Luhan.

"apa maumu huh?"bentak Luhan tak suka.

Ia tak suka di paksa dan lagi sekarang sudah semakin gelap saja. sehun juga selalu saja memancing emosinya. Ia benar-benar sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Ia di tipu lagi mengerjakan piket kelas yang sebenarnya bukan merupakan tugasnya, mulai dari mengangkat kursi, menyapu dan mengepel lantai kelas, membersihkan kaca kelas di tambah dengan persiapan fotocopy untuk bahan ajar besok sebanyak anggota kelas dan itu juga untuk 3 mata pelajaran yang ada besok, jangan tanyakan pada Luhan berapa halaman untuk 1 mata pelajaran yang ia copykan. Mungkin ia akan semakin emosi dan lagi dia mengerjakan semuanya sendirian.

"kau kenapa selalu saja di bodohi huh? Apa kau benar-benar sebegitu bodohnya?"

Nada bicara Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan, membuat Luhan benar-benar kesal dan ingin segera meluapkannya. Ia juga punya batas sebagai manusia, ia tak bisa terus-terusan sabar karena ini berulang kali terjadi. Ia mungkin tak benar-benar marah pada Sehun tapi hanya ada Sehun untuk meluapkannya dan Sehun juga memancingnya untuk itu, Luhan lebih tepatnya memarahi dirinya yang lagi-lagi dengan bodohnya tertipu dan bukannya mendapat rasa simpatik dari Sehun, Sehun malah terus-terusan mengatainya.

"ya, aku bodoh, di mataku semua orang adalah orang baik dan tak akan membodohiku. Kau mau mengatakan aku naif, kau mau mengataiku bodoh lagi? silahkan. Kenapa kau mau tertawa? Silahkan juga lakukan itu"

Luhan merasa lelah juga di bodohi, ia tak tau mungkin juga sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi teman-temannya memanfaatkan kebaikannya yang 'bodoh' ini. Ia juga merasa sebal kenapa selalu saja ia yang di salahkan. Ia hanya berlaku sebaik mungkin dan sebisa yang ia bisa kepada orang lain. Ia senang apabila orang lain merasa lega, tertolong dan bahagia karenanya tapi mungkin orang lain menjadikan itu sebagai sesuatu yang bisa di manfaatkan.

"dan kau sendiri apa begitu menariknya membodohiku huh? Kau salah satu dari orang yang membodohiku jgua. Apa itu begitu menarik untukmu?"

Luhan sudah ingin menangis saja rasanya. Ia sudah tak bisa untuk bersabar lagi dan kembali tenang. Ia mungkin bisa saja untuk menahan sedikit lagi tadi tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur membuatnya meledak. Dan lebih baik sekalian hancur berantakan daripada hanya membuat keretakan kemudian menunggu lagi untuk hancur bukan.

"aku punya alasan untuk itu?"ujar Sehun tenang yang sedari tadi beradu tatapan pada tatapan amarah Luhan. Ia masih bisa menunjukan wajah sebegitu datar mendongak pada Luhan yang bahunya sudah naik turun karena emosi.

"APA? Apa alasan yang Kau punya? Apa aku badut yang menjadi bahan tertawaanmu?"teriak Luhan yang sekarang hampir terisak.

"aku menyukaimu"aku Sehun dengan nada datar namun tatapan mata yang serius.

Luhan belum sempat mencerna kata yang di ucapkan oleh Sehun sepenuhnya. Ia harus menjadi lambat seperti siaran youtube yang buffering. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan merunduk dan mendekat pada Sehun. Sehun sedikit menarik diri dari posisi duduknya.

Cup!

Sehun mengecup ringan bibir Luhan. Membuat Luhan terguncang menerimanya. Luhan masih pada posisi tak mengerti. Dan Sehun tersenyum jahil padanya. Mengambil lagi kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir si mata rusa itu, kali ini dengan lumatan yang membuat Luhan bingung untuk membalasnya dan masih tetap pada posisi diamnya.

"mulai sekarang hanya aku yang boleh membodohimu, kau mengerti?"

Luhan masih menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan dan mendinginkan pipinya yang seketika memanas.

Sehun mengusap bibirnya pelan dan tersenyum jahil melihat pada Luhan.

"ah, sepertinya ini akan jadi kebiasaan"ujarnya kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"hey ayoo pulang"

Luhan manut oleh ajakan Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya hingga depan rumahnya.

_..._

Luhan tak henti-hentinya bolak-balik di depan kelasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kelasnya. Ia tak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa pada Sehun yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Ia akhirnya memahami semalam Sehun menyatakan perasaan padanya. Namun, ia bingung dengan bagaimana sikap yang harus ia tunjukan. Ia begitu gugup.

"selamat pagi"sapa Luhan malu-malu dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dingin seperti biasa. Luhan sedikit kecewa. Ia kira akan ada perubahan, dan ternyata hanya dia yang gugup seperti orang bodoh dan Sehun tidak merasakan apapun sama sekali.

"Luhan ah, aku.. aku.." seorang namja tinggi berambut perak berada di depan Luhan dengan tergagap mengatakan sesuatu. Seingat Luhan nama orang ini adalah Yi Fan, ya dia begitu terkenal dengan gaya nyentrik terlihat dari warna rambutnya dan jangan lupa ketampanannya.

"Luhan ah, aku menyukaimu"katanya akhirnya.

Membuat Luhan seketika kaget. Ia tak percaya seseorang seperti Yi Fan akan menyatakan cinta padanya dengan begitu gamblangnya dan lidahnya menjadi kelu untuk mengungkapkan kaat apa untuk Yi Fan. Ia tau ia harus menolak karena yang ia sukai itu Sehun, ya tanpa melupakan fakta kalau Yi Fan memang mempesona. Ia melirik ke belakang ternyata Sehun sedang tidak disana. Padahal Luhan sempat mengharapkan sebuah drama singkat dimana Sehun akan mengatakan kalau ia adalah milik Sehun, dan Yi Fan lebih baik menyerah saja. ya, hidup bukan drama.

"hm.." Luhan begitu gugup membuka suaranya. Ia tak tau harus memulai darimana yang ia tau ia harus meluruskan segalanya terlebih dahulu pada Yi Fan. Ia tak ingin membuat ia tampak buruk di mata Yi Fan dan Yi Fan menjadi bahan ejekan karena ditolak dan mungkin ia jadi bahan bully an untuk yang berikutnya.

"hahahha... kau lihat itu Chanyeol dia juga tertipu oleh pernyataan cintaku? Benar-benar lucu"kata namja yang tadi menyatakan cinta terkekeh pada temannya yang berbadan tinggi yang sama dengannya.

"hahah. . kau benar. Lihat dia lucu sekali,"timpal namja bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

Luhan ikut terkekeh canggung. Ia selalu melakukan hal itu jika berhasil ditipu lagi, ya tertawa bersama bahagia bersama sekaligus menertawakan diri sendiri. Ia malu karena sempat begitu merasa percaya diri sessaat lalu dan terlalu banyak mendramatisir hal yang terjadi. Ia mengingatkan lagi pada dirinya untuk lebih tau diri dan lagi mengingat dirinya siapa kembali.

Hingga Luhan akhirnya menyadari kalau pernyataan Sehun tak lebih dari yang dilakukan oleh namja bernama Yi Fan tadi, ya menipunya lagi. ia menyesali sekarang kenapa harus begitu mudahnya di bohongi. Ia baru saja berdebar pada sebuah tipuan. Dan mungkin juga ia terlanjur mempercayai kata manis dari mulut Sehun semalam.

_..._

"yak! Oh Se Hun.." Luhan melempar tasnya pada Sehun dari belakang di perjalan pulang mereka. Luhan mendekat pada Sehun kemudian menendang tulang kering Sehun kuat.

"ah, Luhan apa yang kau lakukan? Kakiku 3 bulan lalu baru saja di operasi"protes Sehun kesakitan. Luhan terbelalak, ia ingat 3 bulan lalu Sehun memang pernah masuk rumah sakit.

"gwenchana yoo? Apa itu benar-benar sakit?"tanya Luhan panik. Namun, suara kekehan dari Sehun benar-benar membuatnya meledak. Ia mengerti arti dari kekehan dan raut wajah Sehun. Ya, dia pasti di tipu lagi.

"apa menipuku sebegitu menarik untukmu huH?"ujar Luhan yang tanpa ia sadari sudah berlinang air mata. Luhan lelah, ia memang bodoh. Terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Mana yang mungkin mana yang tidak. Kenapa tidak membuatnya mudah di mengerti saja olehnya?

Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut terhenyak kaget karena Luhan-nya belum pernah memberi tatapan membenci seperti itu sebelumnya padanya. Ia juga baru pertama kali melihat air mata di mata Luhan. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih melihat mata Luhan yang kesal karena ia bodohi mata marah Luhan padanya dibanding sekarang.

"yang kau katakan semalam juga bohong,kan? Kau menyukaiku? Kau berbohong lagi,kan?"tanya Luhan penuh amarah.

Sehun kaget dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Kenapa Luhan harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang harusnya Luhan sendiri bisa rasakan. Apa itu benar atau kebohongan?

Sehun berpikir bahwa ia rasa sikapnya selama ini dan juga perlakuan semalam, seharusnya sudah bisa membuat Luhan mengerti perasaannya dan mengerti apa yang di maksudkannya tapi ternyata tidak. Luhan tak mengerti, Luhan tak percaya padanya dan ia pikir Luhan terbebani olehnya.

"apa itu menarik bagimu huh? Ya, aku tau kau tak menyukaiku. Dan apakah itu sebegitu lucunya? Sehingga kau harus mempermainkan aku?"

Luhan benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia kecewa pada Sehun yang ia percayai dan ia tak tau yang membuatnya lebih kecewa di bohongi atau ternyata tidak di cintai oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk pelan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan terluka.

"ya, aku berbohong"katanya.

Luhan berlari meninggalkannya dengan sebelumnya meneriakan "AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN"

Sehun tidak berbohong, ia berkata jujur. Namun, ia lebih dahulu terluka oleh Luhan yang tak mempercayainya. Dan lagi jika di sukai olehnya membuat Luhan begitu sulit ia lebih baik menahan rasanya dan kembali pada posisi ia dan Luhan sebelumnya meskipun juga harus semakin di benci oleh Luhan pada kenyataannya. Sehun berjanji pada dirinya itu tak akan membuatnya kenapa-napa. Ia akan tetap di sisinya Luhan meskipun itu hanya dari jauh dan mungkin tingkah jailnya tak akan pernah ia lakukan lagi pada Luhan.

_..._

"kalian sudah tau Sehun tidak masuk hari ini karena semalam dia kecelakaan, mobil yang di tumpanginya untuk pulang kecelakaan"kata seorang namja bermata o.o yang merupakan ketua kelas pada anggota kelasnya.

"mwo? Mobil yang di tumpangi?"tanya Luhan dengan suara sedikit lengking.

"ya, kenapa Luhan?"

Luhan mengingat kembali jika rumah Sehun searah dengan rumahnya mobil apa yang di tumpanginya untuk pulang ke rumah. Seingat Luhan cukup dengan berjalan sudah dapat sampai. Luhan menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan hal itu.

#rumah Sehun

Tuk! Tuk!

Bunyi batu yang di lemparkan pada kaca jendela kamar Sehun. Awalnya Sehun yang tadinya berbaring dalam posisi tidur cantik itu tak ambil pusing dengan batu-batu yang membuat suara berisik tersebut namun karena sudah berkali-kali mau tak mau dia keluar.

Duk!

Sebuah batu tepat membentur kepala Sehun.

"Yak! apa yang kau lakukan huh?"amuk Sehun tanpa menyadari pelaku pelemparan dengan tangannya yang mengelus bagian yang terkena batu.

"kau menipuku Oh Sehun"teriak sebuah suara yang dikenal baik oleh Sehun, mau tak mau juga membuat Sehun kaget.

"yak! kau hanya mau bicara itu"kesal Sehun, luka kecelakaannya masih sakit ternyata malah di marah-marahi juga. Ya, walau itu hanya luka gores di tangan dan ya selain itu ada bagian lain yang masih memar.

"kau berbohong kau bilang rumah kita searah tapi kenapa aku butuh naik mobil umum untuk menuju kesini huh? Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Boleh tidak aku menyimpulkan kalau kau hanya ingin menjagaku dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Aku ..."

Luhan yang berbicara dengan suara keras dan mendongak pada arah kamar Sehun yang berada di lantai 2 tersebut harus tiba-tiba berhenti.

"yak! mau kemana kau OH Sehun"protesnya pada Sehun yang tak lagi berada di jendela kamarnya. Ia panik sendiri, Sehun tak mau mendengarnya tau Sehun sedang apa kenapa apa yang Sehun lakukan. Luhan berdiri tak tenang.

Sehun keluar dari pintu rumahnya, membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah dan tercekat.

"ah, syukurlah kau tampak baik-baik saja"ujar Luhan polos.

"ayo lanjutkan pernyataanmu, aku akan mendengarnya"titah Sehun.

"ah. Aah.. aku .."

Luhan kebingungan merangkai kata yang tepat untuk di ucapkannya. Ia malu karena Sehun menatap internsif padanya dengan jarak sedekat itu dan tepat di depan rumah Sehun dengan pagar rumah Sehun yang hanya sedada mereka sebagai pembatasnya. Ia ingin mengatakan maaf untuk pernah tak percaya pada Sehun, terima kasih juga pada Sehun yang ternyata benar memperhatikannya ditambah juga dengan aku menyukaimu tapi teramat susah.

"maafkan aku"kata Luhan singkat.

"ya, lalu?"

"ter..terii..ma ka..sih.."kata Luhan terbata dengan tatapan begitu bingung dan malu. Sehun tersenyum lebar padanya.

"iya, lalu apa lagi? sepertinya kau harus menyampaikan sesuatu padaku?"tuntut Sehun.

Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan susah payah. Ia tak kuasanya untuk mengatakannya, ia menggigit bibirnya gugup. Dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan puppy eyes. Sehun terkekeh.

"iya, iya, aku tau. Aku juga."

Sehun membuka pintu pagarnya, dan membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Memberi ciuman pelan pada bibir Luhan.

Entah keberanian darimana Luhan malah menarik baju bagian depan yang Sehun pakai, membuat jarak di antara wajah mereka mendekat. Dan dengan berani mengecup dan mulai melumat bibir Sehun pelan-pelan. membuat Sehun kegelian dan hampir terkekeh karenanya, Luhan yang mengintip dari sebelah matanya yang tadi ia tutup melihat ekspresi Sehun menjadi sangat-sangat malu dan gugup. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan kalau ia benar-benar minta maaf dan bersungguh-sungguh tapi ia rasa ia salah cara untuk itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir Sehun karena kebiasaannya ketika gugup adalah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"awww..." teriak Sehun kesakitan.

"maaf"ucap Luhan malu, ia merasa ingin menghilang saja dari hadapan Sehun sekarang, wajahnya benar-benar sudah full merah dan mungkin bisa merebus telur di pipinya sekarang. ia ingin kabur tapi tak bisa tubuhnya terpaku di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih saja malu-malu dan enggan menatap pada Sehun. Benar-benar terlihat imut membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya. Luhan tanpa sadar mendongak dan menangkap senyum manis tersebut membuat wajahnya semakin memerah saja.

"kau mau masuk?"tanya Sehun yang entah kenapa wajahnya semakin merah ketika mengatakannya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan tak yakin, meraka melangkah memasuki pintu rumah Sehun. Tak lupa dengan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Luhan meski masih terasa sakit.

Dan akhirnya di dalam Luhan merasa lega. Ia saja yang begitu bodoh tak meyadari perasaaan yang Sehun miliki padanya. Alasan dari kebohongan Sehun, hanyalah untuk mencari perhatian darinya semata. Kebohongan tentang tempat tinggal itu membuat Luhan tersadar seberapa tulusnya Sehun. Dan sepertinya Luhan harus menyadari Sehun berkali-kali melindunginya.

Ya, begitulah cinta tak perlu dikatakan secara lisan karena yang merasakan kebenarannya adalah hati.

End.

Otte? Gimana twoshoot bikinan Sera nih. Gak hancur-hancur kali,kan? Semoga gak ada yang kecewa dan maaf kalau rasanya gaje kali mungkin. Hehehe...

Aiggooo, sera senang kali waktu lihat ada review, alhamdulillah deh jadi semangat ngelnjutinnya, ya maaf deh kalau ada yang kecewa Cuma twoshoot lagi dalam jadwal ujiann nih, harap maklum.

Sera benar-benar makasih sekali nih buat yang udah ngefollow : NoonaLu , cikatatsuya , himekaruLI , .58 , luhannieka , ruriminhaha , selukr

Yang ngefavourite : N. , NoonaLu , Oh Juna93 , Xiao Rose , himekaruLI , kukuruyuuk , luhannieka , niasw3ty , ruriminhaha , selukr

Makasih buat yang ngefollow dan juga ngefavouritin kalian luar biasa, heheheh...

Nah ini balasan reviewnya, bnar-benar bikin rindu nih balasan review satu per satu, terima kasih review annya yang berharga.

ruriminhaha : itulah Luhan eonnie ini mlah sabar-sabar aja trus, tapi kan enak ada babang sehun yang datang.. eaaa... hahha.. mkasih udah review..

N. : hahahha.. kesan pertama bagus? Wahhh.. thank you yaa.. iyaa ini di lanjut..

Eclaire Oh : oMo! Eclaire Oh sunbae baca fanfiction Sera.. makasih kali udah di baca di review juga lagi, jadi kesenangan sendiri nih Sera suka kali baca ff Eclaire Oh sunbae yang ada hunhannya malah jadi in Eclaire sunbae jadi favourite author, daebak! Oke, di lanjut kok, biar jelas.. makasih udah review, maaf bawel

Jellal : iya ini di lanjut kok biar gak nanggung lagi, itulah luhannya sesuatu kali, makasih udah review

.58 : hahahha, luhan emang unik kali lah, hihihi... oke ini di lanjutt...

luhannieka : SIP, INI DI NEXT, hahah,, mkasih udah review

Oh Juna93 : yang ini di tamatin deh, kan Cuma twoshoot, hahaha.. mkasih udah review

selukr : hahah, iya nih luhannya pasrah kali mau aja di isengi Sehun mulu, mkasih udah review J

fivahlulu : gmana puas sama hunhan momentnya? Kekek ... makasih udah review

khalidasalsa : lucu luhannya di kerjain terus, hahah,, oke di lanjut nih, maksih udah review

NoonaLu : ok! Makasih udah review..

levy95 : iya sehunnya jahil banget nah kalo luhannya mah itu ajaib, hahah makasih udah review

cikatatsuya : aciee ccieee, pengalaman pribadi nih, hahaa, jadian juga gak tu sama si yang ngerjain.. heheh.. yap kita bkin mreka main tmbak-tmbakan. Maksih udah review, longlast sama yang itu tu yaa yang hobi ngerjain. Hihihi

niasw3ty : makasih jadi yang pertama review, nee ini di lanjut.. :D

terima kasih semuanya, jangan bosan sama Sera ya dan juga baca dan juga review ff Sera yang lain. Sepertinya ada ff yang sera gak lanjut2in dan mungkin udah ada sarang laba-labanya sekarang, hahahha.. :D

dan satu lagi ya terakhir jangan lupa kunjungi wordpress teman Sera, byunjae di dia baru ngepost teaser FF dengan judul 'Our Tomorrow' dan banyak ff lain juga disana, sekian terima kasih...

saranghaeyooo...

awuuuuu...


End file.
